falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars Scorpion AKA Sea Scorpions
In the Fallout of 2077 many, many natural creatures were scorched from the Earth and many other unnatural creatures were reborn along other evolutionary paths. Seeped into the wasteland soil, water and some times the very air it's self, the (FEV), Forced Evolutionary Virus, radiation and countless unlassified toxic wastes all twisted creatures great and small down forced evolutionary paths and perhaps none more than the scorpius genus as a varied species. *(There have been no less than 10 breeds of Radscorpion appear in the fallout universe.) In the case of the Mars Scorpion "Maris Scorpius", Sea Scorpion, evolution took a path closer to the scorpion's true Paleozoic fresh water dwelling ancestors. Biological comparisons Jaekelopterus rhenaniae is a now extinct species of the "Eurypterida" (sea scorpions). Fossil remains estimate their length as 8.2 feet. It was one of the largest arthropods ever discovered. They lived some 390 million years ago. Although called a "sea scorpion", it's now belived they were fresh water dwellers and this is where differences begin. Proposed Mars Scorpions for a FO World Mars Scorpions, some may say are so named, Mars Scorpions, due to their blold red markings and war like hostile nature but it is more likely, the name is just a bastardization of the Latin "Maris Scorpius", Sea Scorpion. Mars Scorpions were land creatures that (FEV) evolved to return to an aquatic habitat. Yet they are neither bound to fresh or salt waters as they are now fully amphibious and adaptable, able to breath in most any waters as well as toxic, even radioative, polluted air. *Likewise, Mars Scorpions are immune to all but the rarest of exotic, weaponized infectious elements. Encounters Most commonly Mars Scorpions are considered ambush predators. They lurk just beyond the shore and lunge unexpectedly but after an initial burst of speed, they are slow and comparatively clumsy on land. That is why Mars Scorpions first attack with their claws, hoping to score a critical hit that might hold their victem just long enough to negate some agility based damage resistance and allow them a bonus to hit with their poisonous stinger. It is unknow exactly, to what depths or range Mars Scorpions can at times partol. Even some relatively deep sea fishing crews have reported barely escaping death by cutting away their own fishing nets or anchor cables befor Mars Scorpions could climb on board their ships to wreak havock. Creatures Stats * Level = 8 * Perception = 8 * HP = 175 * DT = 15 * DR = 1 in the water 0 on land * Aggression = Extreem * Confidence = High but may give up a chase on dry land. * Attack =1-2* = Melee 69 * Damage = 13* * Special attack : If the claw attack scores a critical hit the player character's damage resistance and tollerance will be 0 as the Mars scorpion holds them temporarily for a poison stinger attack + 8 damage per sec for 100 seconds if poisoned. Gallery Jaekelopterus Rhenaniae.jpg|Jaekelopterus Rhenaniae to scale Created By SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here.. Again 03:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Creatures